Omega and Alpha
by Wolfbane000
Summary: Humphrey and Kate's social status reversed. All other rankings and family ties are the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Kate and Humphrey's social status is switched. Nothing else changed.**

 **My other story "Forever" is on hold for now.**

* * *

Chapter One - The Reunion

Kate

The bushes provide perfect cover as I near my target. She hides behind a tree a few feet away, her head just sticking out past the trunk. Her gray fur almost blends in with the shadows of the forrest. She's looking in the other dirrection. Now's my chance. I creep a few steps closer and pounce. My target is completely clueless until I make contact. We roll across the ground, completing one rotation, and then I pen her back to the ground. Her beautiful emerald eyes were wide with fear. They suddenly close and she tries to slow her heart beat.

"Quit doing that, Kate!" She places a paw over her heart.

I giggle "Sorry."

I kind of had a habbit of doing that when we played hide and seek. Sonya may have been the one hiding, but I was the one sneaking around. Watching the alphas hunt really pays off.

"You can get off me now" Sonya suggests.

She stands and shakes the dust out of her fur, not that she needed to. Dirt never stands out on her dark coat. The same way for my tan fur, but it's really noticable on my white underbelly. I look at my now brownish stomach in disgust. Impossibe to keep clean.

"My turn" She doesn't look too thrilled "I guess."

She begins counting a minute as I scamper off into the woods. I had a pretty well thought out strategy for my favorite game. I spend forty-five seconds putting as much distance as I can between us, and the last fifteen seconds finding a place to hide. thirty-seven seconds.

Coincidently, a young male wolf is also running through the woods at this time. exercise is manditory for an alpha. An alpha who's out of shape isn't an alpha at all.

Even more coincidently, they're heading towards eachother at incredible speed. The alpha hears the oncoming animal, and his scence of smell tells him it is a she wolf. But the unexperienced omega is completely oblivious. The alpha stands alert as Kate appears from the bushes and slams into him. They tumble a few feet resulting with the alpha standing over Kate.

"Are you alright?" The alpha asks.

Kate opens her amber eyes to be greeted by two beautiful blue ones. His face is cute, but his gray and white fur is rugid and unkept in a handsome way. His expression portrayed concern.

"Humphrey?" I sigh dreamily.

"Kate?" After confirming it "KATE!"

We nuzzle and greet eachother. It's nice to know he hasn't forgotten me. Alpha school hasn't changed him as much as I feared it would.

"It's been so long! When did you get back?" I cock my head to the side.

Humphrey steps off me, and I sit up to listen to what he had to say.

"Late in the evening yesterday" He replies.

I ask him why he hadn't come to see me when he got back, and he told me it had been a long day. He was going to stop by later today when he had time.

"Humphrey" My dad's voice booms.

I look over Humphrey's shoulder to see him standing there, almost identical in appearance as Humphrey. Same fur color, same eye color, and both alphas. Perhaps in a year, I won't be able to tell them apart.

"Got to go. We can catch up later" Humphrey says.

Humphrey and my dad spend a lot of time together. He's the best alpha we have and since both me and my sister are omegas, Humphrey will inherit the leadership of the Western Pack. This has made him so close to our family, that he is practically a brother to me. Not by blood or law though...

Humphrey disappears into the foliage with my father. Guess I'll have to wait my turn to be with Humphrey.

"Ask him out" Sonya says.

I jump out of my pelt. I glare at her over my shoulder. The tables seem to have turned.

"Alphas can't be with omegas. You know this" I growl.

"You're dad is leader of the pack. You can do anything you want" She smiles.

"There are things that even he can't do" I tell her.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think about the first chapter. Thought the story title was pretty clever.**


	2. Just Friends

Chapter Two - Just Friends

Humphrey

Kate and her friend disappeared behind us as we walked. "What is it, sir?" I ask him.

"You and Kate have a strong bond, and that's a good thing" Winston pieces together his words "But i'm afraid it's getting in the way of your duty to this pack."

"I don't understand. I've been doing everything you've asked of me. Kate hasn't gotten in the way" I voice my disagreement.

"Not yet" Winston sighs "What I mean is you are to marry another female. An alpha from the eastern pack. Your relationship with my daughter concerns me."

His meaning settles into my brain. I laugh nervously "No, it's not like that. We're just friends. I would never break pack law."

"It's not the pack law i'm concerned about" Winston places a paw on my shoulder "The pack law can be changed. It's the eastern wolves who need to be satisfied. Your marriage will bring peace between the packs."

"I understand". Ever since Winston picked me as his successor, I knew I would have to marry someone I hardly knew. A wolf from another pack, most likely the eastern pack.

"Good" Winston smiles "Because you'll be meeting your future mate tonight at the moonlight howl".

"T-tonight?" My perfect posture falls apart from shock.

"Yes" Winston confirms "Is there a problem with tonight?"

"No. No. It's just so sudden" I say with disbelief.

"I know it's short notice, and I apologize. This is a big event in your life. Sometimes I forget that because I'm so focused on the pack, but you'll like her. She's the eastern heir".

"The eastern pack" I say in a daze.

"Her name's Angela. Most just call her Angel. The name's really fitting. Very attractive. Very talented alpha".

"If you think so fondly of her, why don't you marry her" I jest.

Winston laughs "I already have one of those. I'll arrange for Kate and Lilly to come to your den at mid-day to help you prepare. That should give you two time to catch up".

"Thank you".

"Just remember" Winston says as he leaves "Tonight is very important".

He didn't need to tell me that. I was the one getting married. I was already promised to someone that i've never even met before. I tried to not let the sorrow weigh me down as I walked back to my den. Maybe I'll really like her. Her name replayed in my head as I walked: Angel.

* * *

 **I apologize for the long wait. My computer broke and it took me a while to get a new one. Hopefully my fans are still around. This chapter's short because I wanted to get something to you as soon as possible.**


	3. Moonlight Howl

Chapter Three - Moonlight Howl

Kate

"I'm so glad my dad chose me to help you get ready" I tell Humphrey as I push him out of his den. It would be even better if my sister, Lilly, wasn't tagging along. I know she has a crush on Humphrey too. All the girls in the pack do. It just made my chances with him even smaller.

"Where are we going?" Humphrey asks.

"To the lake" I tell him "We have to get you washed up".

"Washed up?" He asks.

"Of course. You need to be clean for tonight" I feel like i'm explaining the concept of hygiene to a pup.

"I know, but I can do that myself" He replies shyly.

"Nonsense" I tell him "Someone needs to wash the spots you can't reach". Plus I'm excited at the chance to get close to him and feel his body. No doubt he was built like a true alpha of the pack. I could see the swollen muscles covering his body.

"Usually your mom does that" He replies.

"Trust me" I smile at him "I can do just as good of a job as my mom". With that, all arguments were over. I was going to get to put my paws all over Humphrey and nothing could change that. I was brought out of my thoughts by the cold, wetness on my paws. We made it to the lake.

"Get in" I tell Humphrey, anxious to start.

"Okay, okay. You're sounding more like an alpha right now" He mumbles.

He was taking too long getting in, so I pushed him in. He emerged to the surface panting and shivering. "Cold?" I flash a smile at him. I notice his wet fur clinging to his built body. He was so big!

"Kate? Are you alright?" Lilly asks.

"Yeah, fine" I wipe the drool from my mouth "Go find a few pine cones and something to scent his fur with". Lilly growled as she left. She hates being bossed around, especially when I send her away when I'm around boys. One of the perks of being one minute older.

I stepped in the water with Humphrey. The snow melt water bit at my skin, but I like the feeling. I start with his back, scrubbing the dirt from his thick gray coat. The muscles rolled and shifted under my paws. I'm in heaven! My body started heating up. An overwhelming urge to tackle him and feel every part of his body came over me. I drag him by his ear to shallower water.

"Ow! Kate, that hurts" Humphrey complains.

I let go of his ear. "On your back" I command. He reluctantly rolls onto his back, exposing his white chest and belly. And something else. His balls were right there within arms reach. It made me wonder how big he is. He's such an alpha, I bet he's huge!

"Kate, I can do this myself" He says nervously.

"Shut up and let me help you" I place my paws on his bulking chest. If this kept up, I was going to lose control. I didn't really care at the moment. I washed his chest and belly until his fur shined. My paws ventured down towards his sheath. I was just an inch away. I could go for it, and I don't think he would try to stop me.

"Kate?" Humphrey's voice was low and questioning. I looked up at him, his face looked concerned. What the fuck was I doing? This is against pack law. Plus it could ruin Humphrey and i's relationship.

I pull my paws off of him. "All done" I fake a smile. Relieved, Humphrey stands up and shakes the water out of his fur. We walked out of the water, carefully avoiding mud. I needed a pine cone before his fur completely dried.

"Lilly!" I yell.

"Coming" I hear her reply in the distance.

She returns with a pine cone in her mouth and branches of pine needles on her back.

"Could you brush his fur?" I ask her. I couldn't trust myself around Humphrey anymore.

"With pleasure" She replies.

I lay down in the grass nearby, facing away from Humphrey and my sister. I could hear Lilly flirt with him and giggle at his nervous responses. That should be me. Lilly's going to get it later! After an eternity, Lilly finally finished.

"Kate" She calls.

I turn around and admire the view. Lilly steps back to check out her work. His black and gray coat shined. "Wow" We both say at the same time. Humphrey noticeably blushes under his dark fur.

"We should go now" He says.

"Just one last, quick thing" I tell him. I grab the pine needles and drag them across his body, giving him a musky, masculine scent. Perfect. "Now we can go" I say.

I walk close to Humphrey on the way back, keeping Lilly on the other side of me. "So…" I ask "You have a date?"

"Yeah" Humphrey replies "She's from the eastern pack".

He has a date! And she's from the eastern pack! I only considered the wolves from our pack to be competition. Now I had a whole other pack to worry about!

"What's her name?" I ask.

"Angela" He replies.

I was going to have to see this eastern mutt for myself.


	4. Gone

Chapter Four - Gone

Kate

There were a few wolves already at the mountain. The omegas usually show up before the alphas. They watched me as I passed by with Humphrey and Lilly. No doubt one of them will ask me to howl with them. Maybe I should accept, see if Humphrey gets jealous. He'll probably be too focused on his partner to notice if i'm with someone.

"So, what does Angela look like" I ask Humphrey.

"I don't know. You're dad set this up" He replies.

My own father is ruining my one chance at love! I'm definitely giving him the silent treatment for a few days.

"How are you going to find her?" I ask.

"She'll be in my spot at the top of the mountain" Humphrey smiles.

The place for the heir and his mate; just below where my mom and dad howl and just above where me and Lilly are. I was going to have watch those two be happy together all night long. I growl under my breath.

We come out of the foliage into view of the mountain. At the top of the mountain on the ledge was a silhouette of a wolf. Even from this distance, I can make out her curvy body. She jumped from the ledge onto the path that led down the mountain, her features becoming visible. Lilly gasped as the three of us took in her beauty. She had dark brown fur, and a slender body but a decent sized ass.

"She's hot" Lilly says.

Humphrey and I both glance at Lilly. "I mean she's not bad to look at. Humphrey's lucky" Lilly blushes.

As Angela gets closer, I can see her bright green eyes and sincere smile. She purposely swings her hips as she approaches. This is Humphrey's date. I didn't stand a chance.

"Humphrey?" She steps in front of us.

"Yeah. That's me" Humphrey chuckles nervously.

"Angela. Pleasure to meet you" Her voice is like honey.

"The pleasure's all mine" Humphrey was totally caught up with this wolf.

"Who are these two?" Angela eyes me.

"Just friends" Humphrey ensures her "They helped me get ready".

"Good job girls" She looks up and down Humphrey's body.

"Thanks. Enjoy" I tell her.

She flashes a knowing smile "I will".

The two of them start up the mountain. "Let's go Lilly" She staring at the two of them as they leave. "She's so hot" She says.

"She isn't that hot" I huff.

"They both are. Their puppies are going to be so cute" She says giggling.

"They're not gonna do that" I protest.

"Of course they are, and I wouldn't mind getting in the middle of it" She replies.

"Lilly!" I'm appalled. I grab her by the ear and drag her down to the creek. She's smiling the whole way. She knows she got under my skin.

Humphrey

Angela is the most beautiful wolf I have ever seen! I admire her as she leads me up the mountain. She standing in front of the heir of another pack in their own territory. She's so brave and confident. Angela glances back and notices me watching her. "It's not polite to stare" She says playfully.

"Sorry" I look down at the ground until we make it to the top. She sits on the ledge over looking my pack. I sit next to her and avoid looking in her direction.

"This is all so sudden for you, isn't it?" She asks me.

"Yeah" I can't think of anything more to add "It is".

"I've always known that I was going to be in arranged marriage. I just never knew who" She confesses.

"That seems unfair". I feel bad for her. I was in the same place as her… figuratively. Obviously literally.

"That's what I thought, but I feel kinda' lucky after meeting you" She looks at me.

My heart stops, and I force myself to meet her gaze. Our eyes instantly lock. There was something about her look. Like she knew something I didn't. I don't even notice that we're leaning towards each other until our noses touch. She kisses me and I immediately return it. My body explodes with joy and excitement.

Angel pulls away after a few seconds, leaving me breathless. She smiles at me warmly "Are you ready to howl?"

I feel sick with nerves "Let me get a drink real quick. I'll be right back".

"I'll be here" She replies.

I quickly and awkwardly retreat down the mountain. I hear her giggle behind me. "She's just a girl. Just a girl" I tell myself "A really attractive girl that I might marry".

I make it down to the stream and look at my reflection. No hairs out of place. I lean down to take a drink.

"Done already?" Kate asks from behind me.

I turn around "No, just getting a drink".

"How's it going?" Kate asks.

"Great" I reply enthusiastically.

Kate glares at me "She must really be something for you to not even say goodbye to me".

I didn't even realize I had left without a word. "I'm sorry" I can't think of an excuse besides the fact I was so focused on Angel.

"You've just met her, and she's already more important than me" Kate turns away from me.

"I just forgot. She's not more important than you" I tell her "Why are you so upset? It's not that big of a deal".

"Not that big of a deal" Kate scoffs. She lets out a yelp.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"Yeah" Her heads down and, I can barely hear her.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. I won't happen again" I promise.

Kate's legs shake right before she falls to the ground. I run to her side to help her, but she's not responding. That's when I notice a cylindrical tube protruding from her rear. I know what this is. I've heard of it before in stories. Humans use it to take us away.

My muscles tense. I need to run, but I can't leave Kate here. I feel a sharp stab in my chest. I look down to find a tube identical to Kate's. I take a step to where the shot came from and collapse. I watch the Human emerge from the bushes before I black out.


	5. Brave New World

Chapter Five - Brave New World

Kate

I'm thrown to my right into a wall. A pleasant way to wake up. I look around but notice there's nothing to see. I'm surrounded by dark walls, like a caves except they're completely flat. Light slips in through three holes in front and on either side of me.

Suddenly i'm thrown in the air. I hit the ceiling and then the floor. I hear Humphrey moan in pain somewhere beyond the wall next to me. The bouncing and pitching stops and now I can hear a loud hum and crunching pebbles.

"Humphrey?" It feels like forever before he responds.

"Yeah, I'm here" I sigh in relief. At least I'm not alone.

"Where are we? What's going on?" My voice is shakey.

"I'm not sure where we are" Humphrey tells me "We were captured by humans".

"I'm scared" I confess. I curl up into a ball on the floor.

"Kate, it's going to be okay. I think if they were going to hurt us, they would have done it by now" He sounds calm and in control.

I guess he's right. There nothing to do now except wait and see what happens. I close my eyes and concentrate on Humphrey's voice as he comforts me and tells stories of his time in alpha school.

I must have fallen asleep, because Humphrey wakes me up. "Kate, wake up. We've stopped!"

"What does that mean?" I bolt upright.

"I'm not sure, but be ready" He tells me.

"Ready for what?"

"Anything" He replies.

It gets deathly quiet for a few seconds. I can hear my rapid heartbeat. I hear a loud bang followed by another. Then two humans talking. I can hear them getting closer. Suddenly, the container i'm in is moving but quickly settles. Then there is blinding light. I can't see a thing. As my eyes slowly adjust I can make out an opening in my cage. I shoot out of it as fast as I can. I can barely make out trees flying by as I run. As my vision returns, I spot Humphrey running in front of me. He's looking back, and we briefly make eye contact before he turns his head forward and presses on ahead.

Humphrey disappears behind a patch of tall grass. I can't be separated from him. I run faster as I reach the grass, blindly following the direction Humphrey was running. I come out into a clearing, moving too fast to stop. I plant my paws in the ground but the cliff in front of me is still approaching. Lucky for me, Humphrey grabs the scruff of my neck and pulls me back.

"Be careful" Humphrey scolds me. The edges is only a foot in front of me.

I turn to Humphrey and embrace him "Thank you".

"You can thank me later. For now, We need to figure out where the hell we are" We both look out at the landscape in front of us. It looks a lot similar to home.

"No snow on the mountains. We must have gone south" Humphrey says to himself.

I admire his quick conclusion. "Maybe we can ask them' I point to two birds in the field in front of us.

Humphrey gives me a skeptical look but agrees. He takes a step towards the cliff and jumps. He hits the ground and rolls sideways before coming back onto his paws. He looks back at me and I quickly shake my head. That had to be at least a twenty foot fall.

"Come on, Kate. Don't lock your joints and roll with the momentum. It's easy" I take a deep breath and let his words synce in. They all abandon me as I jump. I immediately close my eyes, regretting the decision to jump. Humphrey yells at me, but I keep my eyes close. My head spins and my body is filled with aching pain as I meet the ground.

Humphrey rushes over to me "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry" I tell him, ignoring the pain.

"I should have found another way down" He says.

"I'm fine" I smile. I take a step forward but yelp in pain and pull it back.

Humphrey gently lays me on my side, and I blush. He grabs my paw and inspects it.

"Does this hurt?" He moves my paw to one side. I barely notice the pain. I'm more focused on Humphrey. He looks at me when I don't respond, and our eyes lock. Too long to be nothing.

He breaks away "I think it's just a sprain".

I nod, still captured by his beauty. He helps me up and allows me to lean on him as we walk. Each step stings, but I'm not going to let it get in the way. What would Humphrey think of me if I let a sprained wrist stop us from making it home? I fight through the pain.

I decide to investigate the two birds we're approaching. They seem to playing some sort of game. The goose hits a round pebble with a stick. I watch the pebble as it flies through the air, bounces off of trees, and rolls across the ground. I don't understand the point of it until I see the hole it rolling towards. It all comes together in my head. I'll have to remember this one for when I get back to Jasper.

The yellow duck is the first one to notice us. He alerts his companion and they prepare to take off.

"Help us" Humphrey demands before they take flight. The goose looks us over, gauging the danger. My injury must help us out because they relax for now. There's a good fifty feet between us.

"We don't know you" The goose says plainly.

"Please" I beg "My name's Kate and this is Humphrey. We were taken by humans from our home. We just need some information".

"Very well, she wolf. What do you wish to know?" The goose asks.

"Where are we?" Humphrey asks.

"You are in Sawtooth national park, Idaho" The duck replies.

The goose elbows him in the ribs "Thank you for that, Paddy".

"Terribly sorry" He rubs his side.

"Why would the humans bring us to America?" I ask to no one in particular.

"Well it's very simple. Uhh… Paddy, explain" The goose directs our attention to the bird at his side.

"So now you want me to talk?"

"Yes. I believe you are better suited for these kind of topics".

"What kind of topics?" I pry.

"Well you see" Paddy looks between me and Humphrey nervously "You were brought here to repopulate".

It takes a moment for the words to have an affect on me. I glance over at Humphrey to see his reaction. He's staring blankly at me. I turn away blushing and it remains quiet for a while.

"You okay?" Humphrey asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine". I think about what it would be like to mate with Humphrey. His weight on top of me, him inside of me, the pleasure. He's a very strong alpha, I'm sure he's good at thrusting.

"We have to get home" Humphrey says.

"You're not going to stay? I had hoped to see a pack of wolves roaming around" The goose says sarcastically.

"Do you know how to get to Jasper park Canada from here?" Humphrey ignores his remark.

"Sure. I know Jasper very well" He looks at me "I like you she wolf. So I shall help you get home".

"Thank you" I tell them.

"We must discuss a plan. Please wait right there" The two birds walk to a nearby bench.

Now I'm left with Humphrey, the guy who I'm supposed to "repopulate" with. There's an awkward silence. I guess that can be expected when sex is brought up between two friends, especially when one secretly wants it.

"Maybe we should stay" I suggest. It just comes out before I can think about saying it. I would love to mate with Humphrey and start our own family. It's a dream of mine.

"What!?" Humphrey steps back from shock.

I come up with a quick excuse why "I wouldn't have to be an omega anymore. I can be whatever I want. Do whatever I want. It would work out. You could do the hunting and I could entertain".

"Kate, you have family, and I have responsibilities" Humphrey's face shows conflict inside of him.

"You're right" I tell him "Thanks for talking sense into me". I wasn't done trying yet. I'll find a way to steal him away from the pack.

* * *

 **How do you like that paradox in the title? Tell me what you think.**


	6. Road Trip

Chapter Six - Road Trip

Humphrey

The two birds hooked us up with a ride to Jasper. These humans vacation there every year. We're in the back of a camper right now. It has a wooden floor, green bed, and various posters of different bands. Overall, a pretty cozy setup.

As an alpha, I take the bed. Kate gets ready to lay down on the floor next to it. "There's plenty of room for you" I pat the bed.

Kate looks away shyly "I can't". The pack law says an omega can not lay with an alpha, especially in spots thought to be dominate, such as elevated areas. The laws were very strict on these matters.

"It's okay Kate. We're not in the pack right now" I tell her.

She smiles and slowly and painfully pulls herself up onto the bed. Her paw is really bothering her. She thanks me as she lays down.

"I probably wouldn't have made it this far without you" I say.

"How's that?" She asks curiously.

"You convinced those birds to help us" I meet her gaze.

"You would have found a way to convince them" She smiles.

"Still" I place my paw on hers "Thank you".

She rolls over so that her back is facing me. I run my paw down her side and stroke her fur. I hear her purr and I smile as she drifts to sleep. I lay my head down to join her.

I'm jolted awake. A glance out the window and I know i've been out for a few hours; It's dark. We're not moving anymore. I look down to where Kate rests. She's curled up into a ball with her back pressed against me. There's a smile on her face.

I gently shake her "Kate, wake up".

"Mmmm" Kate groans "Just a few more minutes babe".

"Babe?" I silently question myself. "Kate, wake up" I shake her a little harder.

Her eyes shoot open. "What's wrong?" She groggily looks around.

"We've stopped" I tell her.

"That's good… cause I really have to pee" She tries to stand up. Kate yelps when she puts pressure on her paw, and collapses.

"Kate…" I begin.

"You're going to have to help me" Kate looks me in the eye.

I blush "I don't think…" Kate cuts me off.

"I really need to go, and I can hold myself up if you just help me get there" Kate pleads.

I look out the window. Our driver and his wife our busy in a gift shop trying on sunglasses.

"Alright, but we'll have to hurry" I help her to her paws.

Getting her off the truck and to the ground was tricky. I had to stand in front of the door and let her jump onto my back. My legs didn't buckle, but she's not light. Not saying she's fat, she actually has a very slim figure, but she's not small like her sister. She's taller than most female wolves and half the male ones.

Once we're on the ground, Kate swings her back leg off and keeps her bad arm over my back. As we walk, Kate nibbles on my ear. I twitch and shake my head "Stop that". Kate laughs. It's the happiest thing i've ever heard.

"Thank you" Kate whispers.

"This is what friends are for. Helping each other pee when they can't stand up straight" I jest.

"Wow" Kate acts amazed "An alpha with a sense of humor". We both laugh.

I take her behind two trash bins next to where our truck is parked. I back away and she carefully avoids the ground with her paw.

"You can go now" She's looking back at me.

I blush "Yeah, sorry".

I walk to the other side of the trash bins and wait. Our truck driver and his wife exit the store.

"Kate, are you done?" I call back.

"Almost" She replies.

They reach the doors to the cab and open them.

"Kate, we have to go" I tell her.

"Coming" She replies.

They climb in and close the door. I look back and see Kate limping towards me.

"Hurry" I walk towards the trailer.

"Humphrey" Kate calls out. I turn around to see she's fallen.

The truck starts up. I rush back and lift her onto my back.

The lights on the back come on. We're ten feet away. The lights go out and the truck pulls away. I stand there with Kate hung over my shoulder as our ride home pulls away.

* * *

 **A bit of a short chapter, but a lot going on. Leave me your predictions on what will happen next and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


	7. The Storm

Chapter Seven - The Storm

Kate

"Humphrey!" I yell, limping as fast as I can to catch up. He's walking at a pretty brisk pace. Humphrey's definitely upset about missing our ride home, and I know it's my fault. We crossed the highway, and now we're entering the forest. I don't think Humphrey knows where he's going. He just walked off after the camper pulled away. He hasn't said a word to me since.

"Humphrey, I'm sorry" I hope for any kind of acknowledgement, but nothing. The distance between us is multiplying. I'm limping as fast as I can, but the pain in my leg is growing worse by the second.

I feel a drop of rain hit my nose. I look up. The clouds are dark and menacing. Great. Just what we needed, a storm. I look back down, but Humphrey is gone. "Humphrey!" I shout. I limp in the direction I last saw him.

After pushing my way through some bushes, I searched for evidence of Humphrey. I don't see anything except for this forest and the increasing severity of the storm. "HUMPHREY" I'm growing more desperate now. There's no response. I feel utterly alone.

I push myself forward on my bad leg. The pain in my leg worsens as I speed up. There are no signs of Humphrey anywhere. A misplaced step, and I find myself on the ground, lying in a small puddle. I try to stand up but my leg fails me. I lie there, no desire to keep trying. I can't catch up to Humphrey and without him, I have no chance of surviving or making it home. I bury my face under my paws; the sound of my sobs are inaudible through the rain.

I don't know how long I lay like that. I hear my name being called. I'm half asleep. It kind of sounds like Humphrey. I slowly lift my head. Humphrey's standing in front of me. I'm immediately awake.

"I'm so sorry, Kate. Can you stand?" He nudges my shoulder. I shake my head.

Humphrey hoist me onto his back, and trudges through the swamp like forest. I slip in and out of consciousness. I wake to find myself inside of a den.

"Humphrey" I call weakly.

"I'm here" I hear him reply from somewhere behind me. He places a paw on my shoulder "Sleep. You need your rest".

"It's cold" I shiver as a light breeze blows through the cave.

Humphrey lies down and wraps his body around me. I'm instantly met with warmth and comfort. My eyelids grow heavy. I'm almost asleep when a bolt of lightning strikes nearby. I jump in Humphrey's grasp.

Humphrey holds tightly "It's okay. You're safe". He gently strokes my side and soon, I succumb to exhaustion.

* * *

 **This will be my last update for a while. I'm off to basic training for six weeks. I'll update as soon as possible.**


	8. Jasper Express

Chapter Eight - Jasper Express

Humphrey

I wake up with Kate in my arms. I feel strange laying her like this with her. I'm supposed to enforce pack law, not break it. It felt right though. There's no one I care about more than Kate. She's the best friend any wolf could ask for.

"Well, well, well! Looks like you two are getting to know each other very well" A certain canadian goose says from the entrance of our den. Just what I wanted to hear first thing in the morning… Banter.

Kate stirs in front of me. She lifts her head and blinks a few times "Marcel? Paddy?"

"We were none too pleased when we found out you were not on the transport we secured for you" Marcel says.

"We ran into some…" I glance at Kate "complications".

"It's my fault" Kate confesses.

"There's no blame" I correct her "Sometimes things just don't go the way you want".

"Well it's a long walk back to Jasper" Paddy says.

"There has to be another way" Kate insist.

"Another way? What am I? Your travel agent?" Marcel complains.

"Actually, there is a train" Paddy says.

"Huh? A train? Ah yes, a train" Marcel says.

"It goes right through Jasper" Paddy says.

"Right through Jasper" Marcel repeats.

"Great. What direction?" I ask.

Paddy pulls a stick and rock out of the bag on his back and hands the club to Marcel and drops the rock on the ground in front of him. Marcel brings the club back and swings it into the rock. It launches through the air and disappears in the distance.

"Right over that mountain" Paddy says.

"Thank you" We quickly depart.

Kate

We're nearly to the top of the mountain. The snow is deep, making it difficult to walk. Our pace is slow because of my leg, but this gave Humphrey and I a lot of time to talk. We're above all the surrounding mountains. I can see everything from up here.

"Wow" I take in the view.

"I know. It's beautiful" Humphrey chimes in.

Our eyes lock and time freezes around me. We slowly lean towards each other. We're only an inch apart. A loud whistle drives us apart.

"The train" Humphrey says.

We run to the top of the mountain and spot it at the bottom of the other side. "We'll never make it" Humphrey despairs.

He's right. It's at least a half hour walk and we only have a few minutes before the train passes. I search my brain for options. Maybe we'll have to walk to Jasper or wait for the next train. I spot a fallen tree nearby. That's it! I run to the log and start pulling of a large piece of bark.

"Kate!? What are you doing?" Humphrey asks, dumbfounded.

I lay the sleigh down near the edge of the peak. "Come on" I tell him as I sit on the sleigh.

"Kate?" Humphrey's hesitant.

"Trust me, ok?" I look him in the eyes.

"Yeah. Ok" He steps onto the sled. I push it closer to the edge. "Wait! I change my mind!" Humphrey yells.

"Too late" I smile. We go over the edge and quickly pick up speed. Humphrey's screaming, but the biggest smile spreads across my face. We're approaching the tree line; things are about to get interesting.

"Lean left" I tell him. He's a little slow to react, and we narrowly avoid a tree.

"You're crazy!" He tells me.

"Well you're dead if you don't help steer" I shoot back.

I continue to issue commands, and we navigate through the forest. I'm having the time of my life, but I'm pretty sure Humphrey hates this.

We come out of the trees and I freeze up. We're on a collision course with the train. "Lean right" Humphrey tells me.

I try to see what he's aiming for. A mound right before the train. Humphrey wants to use it as a ramp to get into the train. He's the crazy one now.

We lean towards the ramp and hit it fast. I think we go a little higher than Humphrey anticipated. Humphrey grabs me by the scruff of the neck and pulls me off. We crash into an open train car as the sled flies over. We slowly pull ourselves to our paws. Humphrey glances at me "You okay?" I nod.

I start laughing "That was sooo badass!"

Humphrey chuckles "Yeah".

"Is this what alphas do?" I jump around with excitement.

"Not usually. It's mostly boring" Humphrey tells me.

I get in his face "Then let's run away! We can do stuff like this all the time."

"Kate" Humphrey starts "I'd love to, but I have responsibilities."

I take a step back, all of my excitement drained "Of course. Stupid idea."

"No. It's a great idea. It's just too good to be true" Humphrey nuzzles my neck.

I smile and yawn. "Let's get some sleep. It's been a long day" Humphrey pulls me down next to him. He wraps his body around me and the steady rise and fall of his chest lulls me to sleep.

 **I know it's been a long time since an update but here it is. I've been very busy with work. I hope my fans are still around to read this. I should be updating regularly by February.**


	9. Finally Home

Chapter Nine - Finally Home

Humphrey

Watching the trees fly by through the open train car, I realize I'm actually sad our adventure is coming to an end. When I get back, I'm marrying someone I barely know. At least she's pretty and athletic. Maybe it won't be so bad.

Kate's snuggled up to my side. At least I'll have her by my side. She's always been there when I needed someone.

A sign that says "Jasper" passes outside. Finally home. I gently nudge Kate. She groans and stretches across the floor. She's cute in an innocent kind of way; like a pup. Kate lays there for a while longer, sprawled out, eyes still shut.

"Come on Kate. We're home" I nibble on her ear.

A smile spreads across her face. "Just a little longer Humphrey" She pleads "Lay back down with me." Her words pull at my heart. It's tempting. We could just pass Jasper by and never look back. But I have responsibilities. Lives depend on me. Plus Kate has a loving family who I'm sure is worried sick about her.

"No" I tell her "We'll have plenty of time for that later."

I shake her until her eyes open. "Fine, I'm up" She drags herself to her feet.

"Come on" I lead her to the open door. The full moon emits enough light to expose the passing landscape. Kate leans against my right side. She places a paw on top of mine. I look over, and we lock eyes.

"I'm sad our journey's over" Kate says.

I lean towards her and nuzzle her neck. "Me too" I whisper in her ear. I pull away "But we'll have more."

I refocus my attention out the door. We're approaching a small valley. It's filled with wolves. West on one side and east on the other. They're getting ready for a fight.

Kate's still staring at me "Humphrey, I…"

"Come on Kate" I jump out of the train car. I make my way down to the center of the valley. One of the wolves notices me. "It's Humphrey" He yells "And Kate too." All attention is directed towards us. Winston and Eve make their way to us, along with the Eastern pack leader. Kate runs to her parents and they embrace. "Oh Kate" Eve cries.

"Where have you two been?" Winston asks. He glares suspiciously at me.

"Idaho" I tell him "We were taken by humans."

"Oh my! Kate, sweety, are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Eve visually inspects Kate.

"No, mom. I'm fine. Humphrey kept me safe."

Eve wraps her paws around me and squeezes the life out of me. "Thank you, Humphrey. You've always been like a member of the family to us."

"Thanks Eve" I gasp "That means… a lot." She lets go and I catch my breath.

"Well I'm glad you're safe Humphrey" Tony interjects "Now we can proceed with the wedding."

"Wedding?" Kate asks.

"Yes" Tony announces "Humphrey will my marry my daughter and bring peace to Jasper."

Wolves all around were cheering. They were probably more excited for the upcoming feast than the actual wedding. Kate wasn't Happy though. She looked hurt and betrayed. I should have told her about the wedding. Or maybe she upset because I wasn't marrying her. The possibility seems more realistic as I relive the past few days in my head. Seeing the pain that this news has brought her, I know i've made a mistake.

I glance at Winston and Eve, then Tony "I… I can't."

* * *

 **I'm back. I should be updating more frequently now, at least until summer.**


	10. Sacrifice

Chapter Ten - Sacraffice

Kate

A hush falls over the ravine. Everyone's attention is on Humphrey now.

Winston approaches Humphrey. "Why can't you go through with the marriage?" Winston whispers.

Humphrey looks around nervously "I'm… There's… someone else."

My pulse jumps. Could he possibly be talking about me? Winston curses under his breath "You know how important this marriage is?"

"Yes…" Humphrey stares at his paws.

"And you know what will happen if this marriage doesn't take place?"

Humphrey nods.

Winston grinds his teeth "Who is so important to you that you'd risk the safety of the pack for?"

I'm completely fixated on Humphrey, waiting for his response. He looks up and our eyes meet. "You're daughter" He replies. My heart stops. I focus on just trying to breath. He said he loves me? He's never really shown interest in me as anything more than a friend. Everyone else is shocked speechless too.

"Humphrey… I." Tony Interrupts me "That's against pack law! Winston, Talk some sense into him!"

Winston stands there, mouth agape. "Winston, if your alpha doesn't marry my daughter, there will be war" Tony Threatens.

"Then I'll step down as alpha" Humphrey says.

Winston is taken back even more. "Humphrey…" My eyes water. Being the next pack leader has always been his dream. He's strived for it ever since he was a pup.

"What?" Tony's confused "You can't be serious?"

Winston smirks "Why not? Your daughter can still marry the next pack leader. It just won't be Humphrey."

"But it's against pack law" Tony says.

"I don't see how that's any concern of yours" Winston replies.

Tony thinks about it. "It's a better solution than war" Winston adds. "Fine" Tony finally agrees.

I'm frozen in place. Is this really happening? I must still be sleeping on the train. Humphrey slowly approaches me. I stare into his eyes blankly. "Kate?" He asks nervously. I snap out of my trance and kiss him. He's taken back but soon kisses back. I pull away and notice everyone's eyes on us.

I shrink lower to the ground "Can we go somewhere less crowded?"

"Of course" We slip away from the chaos of the two packs. A lot of wolves watched us leave. We were the highlight of the night, maybe the year. Humphrey led me over to a small pond. The full moon shimmers over the water. We lie down in the grass, and I curl up next to Humphrey.

After a while, I look up at Humphrey "You gave up everything for me."

Humphrey grins at me "You are everything to me."

We talk for hours before I fall asleep next to him.

* * *

 **The End. I might be done with writing on this archive. I'm going to delete my unfinished story: Forever. I might possibly do one more story that I've been wanting to write, but I'll need enough people who will actually read it. It will be a sequel to Cold Blood. Review or pm me if you want me to write it.**


End file.
